Dunkelheit
by 7thRaven
Summary: Als ich noch ein Kind war, hatte ich Angst vor der Dunkelheit. Ich befürchtete, was auch immer in den Schatten lauerte, könne auf mich aufmerksam werden.(...)


**Dunkelheit**

Als ich noch ein Kind war, fürchtete ich mich vor der Dunkelheit. Oft konnte ich vor lauter Angst nicht schlafen. In diesen Nächten lag ich reglos in meinem Bett und wagte kaum, zu atmen. Ich befürchtete, was auch immer in den Schatten lauerte, könne auf mich aufmerksam werden.

Aus dem Nebenraum hörte ich das heisere, rasselnde Husten meines Großvaters; es erschien mir Lichtjahre weit entfernt. Wie gerne hätte ich nach ihm gerufen, mich weinend an ihn gekuschelt und ihm von meiner Furcht erzählt! Doch ich wusste, dass er nur lachen und mich einen Feigling nennen würde. Ein Bernadotte fürchtet nichts- schon gar nicht die Dunkelheit.

Also zog ich mir jedes Mal in einem Anflug von verzweifeltem Mut die Decke über den Kopf, rollte mich zusammen und weinte mich in den Schlaf. Es waren die Nächte, in denen mein Vater mir am meisten fehlte.

Ich habe ihn nicht gekannt; er fiel in Kolumbien, kaum zwei Monate, nachdem ich mich „angekündigt" hatte. Er starb bei einem Auftrag, den er nur angenommen hatte, um mich finanziell abzusichern – ich sollte „ordentlich aufwachsen" können. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mein Großvater mich für Vaters Tod verantwortlich machte.

Mir ist klar, dass ich eine Enttäuschung für ihn bin – noch immer. Es muss ein schlechter Tausch für ihn gewesen sein: mein kaltblütiger, furchtloser Söldnervater, ein Mann ohne Skrupel, gegen mich, die kleine Heulsuse, die nicht verstehen konnte, warum man für Geld töten kann. Willkommen zum Niedergang der Bernadotte-Familientradition.  
Vielleicht habe ich deswegen all das, was ich vermisste, auf meinen Vater projeziert. Jahre später habe ich mir sagen lassen, dass Kinder in meiner Situation dazu neigen, abwesende Elternteile zu idealisieren. Meine Mutter habe ich nie kennengelernt. Großvater erwähnte einmal beiläufig, sie sei bei meiner Geburt gestorben. Interessanterweise bin ich in einer Winternacht zur Welt gekommen...

Wann immer ich an meinen Vater dachte, stellte ich mir vor, dass auch er nachts gestorben ist. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie er den Tod gefunden hat (oder der Tod ihn), doch meine kindliche Phantasie zeigte mir aus dem Schatten hervorzuckende Messer, geduldig im Dickicht wartende Scharfschützen oder eine die Schwärze verschlingende Explosion einer Granate.

Ist es Ironie, dass ich durch eine solche Explosion mein linkes Auge verloren habe ? Manchmal träume ich noch von dem grellen Blitz und dem brennenden Schmerz, der Druckwelle, die mich von den Füßen riss und meine Ohren zum Dröhnen brachte...

Danach war ich wieder einmal in undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit gefangen. Immer wieder hinderte Jim mich mit Engelsgeduld daran, den Verband zu entfernen. Aufgrund der katastrophalen hygienischen Zustände – später erfuhr ich, dass Pierre den Splitter mit Hilfe eines Löffelstiels aus den Resten meines Auges entfernt hatte – bekam ich Fieber. Meine Wunden entzündeten sich. Schier unendlich lange Zeit verbrachte ich in einem alptraumartigen Zustand zwischen Schlafen und Wachen, umgeben von der Finsternis und den Stimmen meiner Kameraden, dem Geschrei der Wachen und dieser unerträglichen Hitze.

Irgendwann schließlich wurde ich auf die Füße gerissen und in einen anderen Raum gebracht. Sie stießen mich zu Boden, und jemand erklärte mir in gebrochenem Französisch, dass man eine Menge Fragen an mich hätte.

Ich kann mich nicht mehr an allzu viel erinnern; jedenfalls nicht, so lange ich wach bin. Doch in meinem Träumen holt es mich immer wieder ein... Die gebrüllten, sich immer wiederholenden Fragen, die ich nicht beantworten konnte. Die Schläge und Tritte. Die Elektroschocks. Die anderen „Verhörmethoden". Dann wieder Phasen, in denen sie mich in der erstickenden Leere allein ließen; mein Atem und mein Herzschlag erschienen mir unerträglich laut.

Später erzählten sie mir, dass ich dem Tod näher war als dem Leben, als Amnesty International schließlich unsere Freilassung erwirkte – ich kann mich nicht erinnern.

Es dauerte lange, bis ich mich mit meiner Entstellung abgefunden hatte. Einige Zeit lang brachte ich es nicht fertig, mich im Spiegel zu betrachten – auch nicht, wenn die leere Augenhöhle von dem Verband verdeckt war, den Jim pflichtbewußt jeden Tag erneuerte (selbst, als die Wunde längst verheilt war...).

Das alles ist jetzt so weit weg... Ich weiß nicht, ob Jim noch lebt – ob überhaupt noch einer der „Geese" lebt. Aber ich weiß, dass ich sterben werde. Die Wunden schmerzen nicht. Das tun tödliche Verletzungen nie.

Ich bin so müde ! Wie gerne würde ich mich einfach ins Nichts fallen lassen, in diese kalte, lauernde Schwärze... Moment mal. Da war doch noch was...

„Pip !" Ihre Stimme zittert. Arme kleine Seras ! Nur undeutlich kann ich das Blut auf ihren blassen Wangen erkennen. Mein Augenlicht erlischt – dieses Mal für immer. C'est ça. Das war's dann wohl. „Seras... Trink..." Sie erwidert etwas, doch ich verstehe es nicht. Das Stöhnen und die Schreie meiner sterbenden Männer erfüllt meine Ohren, bis auch diese Geräusche schließlich in einem unregelmäßigen, stetig lauter werdenden Dröhnen untergehen. Ist das mein Herz ?

Panik steigt in mir auf; für einen Moment bin ich wieder in Uganda. Ich will nicht sterben...

Kalte Lippen treffen auf meine fieberheißen, und eine sanfte Stimme flüstert mir zärtliche Worte zu. Etwas berührt meinen Hals. Es kitzelt... Ein leises Lachen entringt sich meiner Brust. Wenn das der Tod ist, war ich ein Narr, ihn zu fürchten.

„Pip." Wieder ihre Stimme, dieses Mal in meinem Kopf. „Seras." Lächelnd werde ich eins mit der Dunkelheit, ihrer warmen, tröstlichen Dunkelheit, die mich empfängt wie eine schützende Umarmung. Dieses Mal fürchte ich mich nicht.

_03/05/05_


End file.
